Misunderstood
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The Warbler's over hear a conversation and overreact. Little bit of KLAINE! I DON'T OWN GLEE! rated T for safety... I guess there is a little bit on angst but not much I promise! please R&R


**Glee  
><strong>_The Warbler's over hear a conversation and overreact. Little bit of KLAINE!  
><em>**Misunderstood**

Wes, Dave and Blaine were heading to the choir room for their regular Warbler meeting. Sectionals was coming up and with their new addition (Kurt Hummel) they needed all the practice they could get.  
>"I think we have a real shot," Wes was saying.<br>"Of course we do. When we win sectionals, we are going to blow them away at nationals," Dave said with a grin.  
>Blaine was grinning brightly too. He was so excited that Kurt had come to Dalton (not because of the reasons why but happy they got spend more time together).<p>

They stopped walking though when they heard a sob. They paused and looked around when they heard another sob. There was small alcove and they could just see the outline of a figure. They obviously crying with all the sniffing and small whimpering.  
>"Britt, honey," said a watery voice. Blaine froze. He knew that it was Kurt. Wes and Dave looked to Blaine, eyes wide. "I love you too."<p>

Another sob echoed around the hall.  
>"I promise, Boo. I promise I won't kill myself," Kurt sobbed.<br>Blaine, Wes and Dave froze in horror. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
>"It'll be OK. It'll be OK," Kurt was murmuring, his sobbing calming.<br>Blaine's heart was beating so fast in his chest. He knew that Kurt had been bullied but never to the extent that he felt that he had to end his life.

Wes and Dave were gripping his shoulder tightly. Neither of them knew what to do.  
>"I'm coming home," Kurt said. "We'll watch movies, eat ice cream and I'll give you a makeover. I'll be there soon."<br>There was silence.  
>"I'll come to you," Kurt said. "See you soon."<br>Kurt appeared out the alcove and walked down the hall without looking around. He didn't notice the concerned and shocked looks of the three boys frozen in the hallway.

"We should tell the principle," Wes said quietly. Blaine nodded. Kurt needed help before he did something stupid. The three boys quickly headed to the principal's office to tell him what they had just overheard.

_Glee_

Kurt, after assuring Brittany that he wasn't about to off himself and distracting her with colouring books, headed home. What Brittany had told him had shocked him. How if he did end his life that she would miss him, his smile, his fashion sense. She would miss her dolphin. Kurt had never had someone tell him such nice things before. He was worried where she had gotten the idea from though.

Kurt was perfectly safe and happy at Dalton. He got to spend time with Blaine. What more could he ask for?  
>He pulled into his driveway and got out, taking his bag with him. He went inside and called out a greeting. He smiled at his dad as he appeared in the living room but then frowned at the expression on his face.<p>

"Dad? Everything OK?" Kurt asked. Carol was standing beside him, her expression pained.  
>"We need to talk," Burt said heavily.<br>"OK," Kurt said slowly. He took a seat and eyed them carefully.  
>"We got an interesting phone call today," Burt said slowly. Kurt was thoroughly confused.<br>"Is everything OK at school Kurt?" Carol asked, her voice warm but there was pain in her eyes.  
>"Dalton great!" Kurt assured them with a smile. "I can't thank you enough for what you did."<p>

"Are you sure?" Burt asked. "You sure you're happy?"  
>"Of course," Kurt said, surprised. "It will get some time to get truly settle in but I'm happy."<br>Carol and Burt looked at each other.  
>"Dad, what's going on?" Kurt asked, eye narrowing.<br>"I got a call from the school," Burt said, eyes tearing up. "they are...they're concerned with you."  
>"Concerned how?" Kurt asked.<p>

"They are under the impression that you," Carol said carefully. "That you want to end your life."  
>Kurt sat frozen in shock.<br>"What?" Kurt yelled, his voice high in pitch. "Why the hell would they think that?"  
>"A couple of kids overheard a conversation," Burt said.<br>"Over heard?" Kurt seethed. "They came in at the end of a conversation!"  
>"What do you mean?" Carol asked.<br>"Brittany called me. She was upset," Kurt said angrily. "Kids at school were saying things and she got confused. She thought that I was going to off myself."

"So you're not considering suicide?" Burt said.  
>"Of course not," Kurt hissed. He sat back heavily in his chair.<br>"Thank god," Finn breathed from the door. Everyone turned to him and he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to overhear."  
>"There seems to be a lot of that going on," Kurt seethed.<p>

"The school wants to talk to us tomorrow," Burt said.  
>"Don't worry. I'll sort this all out," Kurt assured them.<br>"Are you sure?" Carol asked, biting her lip.  
>"Yeah, I could totally come with you," Finn said. Kurt looked at him.<br>"I'd feel better if someone went with you," Burt said.  
>"Fine, Finn can attest to the school that I am not about to kill myself," Kurt said.<br>They smiled softly at each other, silence falling over them.

_Glee_

Wes, Dave and Blaine kept looking around for Kurt to arrive. The school had thanked them for taking good care of Kurt and alerting them to the situation. They just hoped that Kurt would be OK.  
>They were walking to class when they spotted Kurt. He wasn't alone. There was a freakishly tall kid beside him. They were both dressed in casual clothes (Kurt's far more fashionable) and walking very close together.<p>

The taller boy was standing protectively around Kurt, his arm around his shoulder. Kurt wasn't even wincing like he usually did.  
>They passed Wes, Dave and Blaine, Kurt glancing and stared coldly at them before staring straight ahead. The three boys looked at each other, confused.<p>

The bell rang and they had to head to class. Blaine was worried about Kurt all day and didn't see them again until lunch.  
>The tall freakish boy was scanning the lunch room and settled on Wes, Dave and Blaine and marched up to them. Kurt followed at more leisurely pace.<br>"What the hell?" Finn yelled. The whole lunch room went quite.  
>"Finn," Kurt sighed behind him.<br>"No! They had no right," Finn yelled. "Do you know what you have caused?"

"What?" the three boys said, looking from Finn to Kurt.  
>"You have no idea what Kurt was talking about and you dragged the school into this," Finn yelled.<br>Oh, Blaine thought, this was about the conversation they overheard.  
>"We were worried," Blaine said, looking at Kurt.<br>"You accused him of trying to kill himself," Finn yelled. There was gasps and Kurt shut his eyes and exhaled angrily. "His dad is sick! Kurt and his dad have been through enough! They don't need this on top of everything!"

"Kurt," Wes said. "we were just worried."  
>"We didn't mean to make things worse," Dave said.<br>"Kurt, you have to believe us," Blaine pleaded. Kurt opened his eyes.  
>"You should of talked to Kurt first!" Finn shouted. "Before running to tell the school!"<br>"That's enough!" Kurt snapped. They all fell silent.  
>"Kurt-" Finn started but Kurt cut him off.<p>

"No. I'm understand what you're doing and you've made your point. Let's go."  
>Kurt grabbed Finn and dragged him from the silent room. The three boys looked at each and felt a lot of guilt.<br>"Shit," Wes muttered. Blaine and Dave nodded.

_Glee_

It was the end of the day and Blaine couldn't take the guilt. He pulled out his phone and sent Kurt a message.

_Can we talk?-B_

Blaine waited for a reply and was thankful that Kurt replied.

_Sure. Coffee?-K_

Blaine smiled a little shakily and quickly messaged back.

_Usual place. Meet you there-B_

Blaine drove to the Lima Bean and quickly hurried in. He found Kurt already there at a table in the corner with two coffees. Blaine hurried over and slid into the chair. Kurt silently slid a coffee over to him.  
>"Thanks," Blaine said and took a sip. They sat in silence for a while.<p>

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "I never wanted to make things worse for you. I never wanted that. I wanted to help you. I heard you crying and It hurt me. I was worried and then when you promised not to kill yourself I panicked. Kurt, I don't what I would do without you."  
>Blaine was close to tears at this point.<p>

Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and gave them a squeeze. Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt was looking fondly at him.  
>"Thank you," Kurt said softly. "I appreciate what you were trying to do. But you misunderstood they whole thing. You should of talked to me first."<br>"I know. I'm sorry," Blaine said, squeezing his hands.  
>Kurt sighed.<br>"I suppose I should tell you what was going on," Kurt said, hand still resting on Blaine's. "Just so you don't form any more conclusions."

Blaine smiled weakly.  
>"Brittany overheard some kids at school saying that maybe I had finally killed myself and things like that. She got confused and upset," Kurt explained. "She said some really nice things."<br>Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hands again. Kurt looked at him and smiled softly.  
>"I would never do that Blaine," Kurt said quietly. Blaine looked at Kurt. "When my mum died, they had a therapist come talk to us. They said, no matter how bad it got, we had each other. They talked to me again when my dad got sick."<p>

"Kurt," Blaine said sadly. "I'm so sorry."  
>"It's OK," Kurt said. "You were trying to help. I'm glad that I have you looking out for me."<br>Blaine stood and dragged Kurt up into a hug. Kurt hugged Blaine back, burying his face in his neck.  
>"I will always have your back, Kurt," Blaine promised. Kurt smiled up at him happily.<br>"Want to come back and watch a movie?" Kurt asked.  
>"I'd love too," Kurt said.<br>They walked to the car and headed back to Kurt's.

"I should probably tell Wes and Dave I forgive them," Kurt mused.  
>"Yeah, that would be good. We all feel really guilty," Blaine said.<br>Kurt touched his arm. They pulled into the drive way and switched the engine off.  
>"I'm sorry," Blaine said again. Kurt smiled.<br>"It's OK," Kurt said. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen," Blaine said. Kurt smiled.  
>"Thanks."<br>"I don't know what I would do if you did end yourself Kurt. I like you. A lot," Blaine blushed. Kurt sat in shock, before a smile spread across his face.  
>"I like you too," Kurt breathed. Blaine smiled his goofy smile and quickly leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips.<p>

The kiss was sweet and short but still left Kurt speechless.  
>"Come on," Kurt chuckled, giving Blaine another kiss. "Let's go watch the movie."<p>

_Hope you enjoyed and please review! They are always welcome. _


End file.
